ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
The Fright before Christmas
The Fright before Christmas is the 34th episode of Simien 10. Plot The Episode starts with everyone having a snowball fight. Simien uses his four arms as an advantage, Vorkus eat the snowballs and shoots them back, Ic throws ice balls, Allen uses his Kinnecelleran powers to create a snowstorm, and Zynon can't hold the snowballs. Then Zynon called Simien to the ship. Simien came and Zynon touched the Polytrix and turned him into Brainfreeze. Simien asked why did he turn him into Brainfreeze, and Zynon told him that he is stuck as Brainfreeze until Christmas ends. Simien asks why, and Zynon said he thinks Cervellons might go crazy like Bonecrusher, but he can be transformed by a code if he goes crazy. Brainfreeze goes out, to continue the snowball fight. Brainfreeze created a machine that throws snowballs out of ice. Allen said to Brainfreeze and Ic to go to the top of the hill to slide down it. When they went, Zynon said to Vorkus, Permbyt and Omnimorph to decorate the ship. Zynon then told Vorkus to bring "The Full Guide to Earth Holidays" book to know how celebrate Christmas. While reading the book, Vorkus drank coffee, and some coffee was spilled on the book which made Vorkus see only the sentence about Santa Claus delivering present at night to every house. Vorkus told Zynon about that. Zynon at start didn't believe, but after a little thinking, Zynon was convinced that Santa Claus had some sort of super speedy spaceship, or clones, or a time stop device. Then Vorkus said that by the book, Santa lives in the North Pole. Zynon said that they will fly to the North pole. Meanwhile, Brainfreeze, Ic, and Allen slided down the hill, and accidentally reached a abandoned warehouse, that when they entered, they fell through the floor, where they met Phobius. Phobius said he expected them, and he trapped them, then singing "We Wish You a Scary Christmas". Back at the ship, Zynon, Vorkus, Omnimorph and Permbyt returned from the North Pole, after trying to track down Santa's workshop. Then Zynon, Vorkus and Omnimorph went to the mall to buy decorations, where Omnimorph finds out that Santa Claus is in the mall. Zynon quickly runs to there and asks the man in the costume where is his super fast spaceship, or time stopping machine, or clones, which ends by them being thrown from the mall. Then Omnimorph thought about setting a trap for Santa. At Phobius's hideout, Phobius explained his plan: He will send spaceships around the Earth with holographic fear machines that create holograms of the fear of the person who opens the present, then collecting the screams with a satellite. Brainfreeze escapes the trap, and frees the others. Brainfreeze, Ic and Allen fought Phobius, but it was too late, one of the spaceships was released. Zynon, Vorkus and Omnimorph saw it, and flew after it with Permbyt, because they thought it was Santa. When they climbed on it they accidentally changed it's direction to Phobius's hideout, and it destroyed the other ships, which let Allen, Brainfreeze and Ic escaped. When they reached the base, Zynon transformed Simien back and Allen explained to Zynon and Vorkus about Santa. Main Events *Christmas Special! *Phobius returns along with his henchmen *Simien is Brainfreeze for the whole episode Aliens Used *Brainfreeze Characters *Simien *Zynon *Allen *Ic *Vorkus *Permbyt *Omnimorph Villains *Phobius *Vrees *Phobius's henchmen Quotes *'Vorkus:' The Book says he comes from the North Pole, and by this compass it's this pole. (goes to a pole) This looks to small for him to live in! I'll just call him (puts his mouth on the pole, and his tongue gets stuck) This doesn't matter I'll eat it ( eats the pole) *'Phobius': We Wish you a scary christmas We Wish you a scary christmas We Wish you a scary christmas and A day full of fear! (laughes) *'Zynon': Now we know that the real meaning of Christmas is the family. *'Simien': No, I'm pretty sure that the meaning is getting presents under the tree. Category:Simien 10 Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in Simien 10 Category:Specials Category:Holiday Specials